The Weapon
by Dragonblossom14
Summary: This is just a short story featuring Regansi and a character of mine. It's purely for entertainment, so please keep that in mind. Thanks. Enjoy.


Body

**The Weapon**

Onarra stared at the stranger from her hood. Her cool blue eyes took in everything about him. His muscular yet lanky build. His unkempt white hair with the blood colored patch in the very front. The subtle darkness of his eyes. He was pale too, damn pale. Make no mistake about it, Onarra thought, the man is a mutant. Her indigo lips parted in a cool smile. He was the one. 

Her attentions did not go unnoticed. The stranger stared right back at her. At first he took her glances as the unwanted attention of the village slut but something about those cold blue eyes told him that was far from the truth. He studied her as well. He didn't know why but something inside him told him to keep his eyes on her. She would bring trouble with her. He imitated her cold smile and finished his drink. Tossing several coins on the table, the stranger left the town bar. 

He didn't look back but he knew that the girl had risen and left the bar as well. His instincts screamed at him to confront the girl then and there in the town square but he knew better. Besides, the girl wasn't right behind him. She followed him from afar. She had been following him for some days now. His lips curled back at that realization. She was stalking him and he didn't even know it. 

"Well, one has to give credit where credit is due." He whispered bitterly to himself. 

Onarra didn't leave the inn until the stranger had been gone for sometime. There was no rush. The day was still young and she had plenty of time. She smiled despite the lump that sat in her stomach. _Pride goeth before the fall. _Her heart told her. "Yes, it sure does. This may be my last undertaking." Onarra sat back and laughed. She threw her money on the table and left. "Oh, well what doesn't kill me..." She could not resist another smile. 

She hoped the stranger received her challenge. She was pleased to see him leave the town and make his way to the nearby forest. He received her challenge loud and clear. She watched him until he was out of sight before rushing off to the forest. 

By the time Regansi reached the forest he was in a sour mood. He had other things to attend and was not thrilled at the thought of having someone follow him. _I have important things to attend. I don't have time for this. _"Presumptuous little bitch, how dare she keep me waiting?" 

"I kept you waiting? I've been here for nearly half an hour." Onarra leapt from a nearby tree. 

"I really don't give a damn. Who the hell are you and what business do you have with me?" 

"Isn't it obvious? I'm a bounty hunter and you, Regansi, are my next target." 

"Now I've heard everything. What makes you think you're even worthy of hunting me?" 

"In my short life I've hunted werewolves, vampires, and mutants. To my credit I've killed fifteen werewolves, five vampires and so many of your kind that I've stopped counting." 

At that Regansi grew furious. "You're walking on thin ice, girl. Despite your insolence I'll give you a chance to redeem yourself. Even though you are the most arrogant bitch I've met your still very pretty." He looked over at an inviting patch of grass. "How about it? Roll around in the grass for an hour, maybe two and forget about this whole bounty hunter business?" His eyes swept over her. In a matter of seconds he took in the sight of her from her jet black hair, her mocha skin, and the indigo dress she wore. Very inviting. He noticed the outrage in her eyes and the way her muscles tensed with indignation. Damn inviting. 

"No deal." Onarra hissed. "Never in a million years. Never." 

"Never, uh? That's really too bad. Guess it's time for you to die." Regansi brandished his sword. He made no attempt to intimidate her; there was simply no point in doing so. 

"Not a bad blade. Try this one on for size." With a battle cry that shook the afternoon sky, Onarra took hold of her prized weapon, a blade like no other. With terrifying accuracy the blade whirled through the sky and toward Regansi. He managed to leap clear of the curved blade. He watched with quiet astonishment as the weapon spun back into Onarra's hands. A growl rumbled in his throat. He must have that weapon. 

"Impressed?" 

"Hardly." 

At that moment the battle began. Onarra vaulted into the air and brought her blade down with all her might. Again, Regansi dodged it. He turned instantly and brought his sword down. He was rewarded with the startled cry of Onarra. Blood oozed down her shoulder and back. Almost as quickly she spun back on him returned his blow two times over. She became relentless. Onarra kept Regansi on his guard with her swift kicks and even swifter punches. Her effort was rewarded with her opponent coughing blood. 

"Quit smiling. I'm not through yet, not by a long shot. That blade will be mine." 

"Over my dead body." 

"So be it." With that Regansi charge Onarra head on. He returned her kicks blow for blow. 

He managed to knock Onarra to the ground. Now was the time to end it. He brought up his sword, smiled, and prepared to finish her off. The sharp clang of blade against blade filled his ears. At once his smile faded. Yelling her defiance, Onarra deflected his sword. She kicked the sword from his grip. The weapon landed several yards away. She stood up and focused her attention on Regansi. Defiantly, she licked the blood from her lips. She lunged at the mutant with her blade. Blood splattered her face and her smile widen. Regansi smiled back. He took hold of her blade and to her surprise guided it into himself. She was noticeably bewildered but still refused to give up. That's when she felt it. Blood flooded her mouth spilling through her gritted teeth. Onarra risked a look downward. She watched in horror as her blood dripped onto her very on blade. Her cold blue eyes stared into the dark, hollow eyes of Regansi. She yanked out her weapon and stumbled back a few paces. 

"Seems you've underestimated me. If you had just accepted my first offer you wouldn't be in this predicament. Tell me, how does it feel knowing you're going to die?" Regansi stalked over to her. He took hold of Onarra by the chin and lifted her off the ground. "It's a shame really. Oh, well." He ignored the "go to Hell" look in her eyes as he relieved her of the weapon. "I thank you for the gift and, believe it or not, commend you on your fighting. Besides how were you to know that I could warp the space and time around me?" He added with a laugh. 

"And I you. You have rightly put me in my place, Regansi." Onarra's voice was strained but still strong and willful. "I had a feeling I would meet my end soon. The only thing that gives me solace is that I know you will suffer a fate worse than this." Regansi only stared. "I can see it in your eyes. Take my blade if that's what you want. In the end it won't save your scrawny ass." Onarra hissed purposefully spitting blood in Regansi's face. "Only death awaits you, Regansi." 

His eyes were cold. "You have me at a disadvantage. You know who I am but I don't know yours. At least tell me that much before you die." 

"Onarra." Tears brimmed her eyes. The blood fell in a small cascade from her lips over Regansi's hand. 

"Well, Onarra, it's been nice knowing you. I thank you for your concern but I'm a big boy and can take care of myself. I also thank you for the weapon." He laughed sinisterly as he watched Onarra's eyes roll into the back of her head. Blood surged from her mouth with a pitiful gurgle. Regansi kissed her lips, a silent salute to her courage and skill. Then he promptly let her body slump to the forest floor. 

He started to walk away when he noticed his sword. It stood erect from the ground. His eyes then went to the weapon. With a triumphant shout, Regansi flung the weapon at the sword. The precise cling of metal against metal pierced the early evening air. The blade arced upward and returned to Regansi. The hilt of the sword slid to the ground. He couldn't help smiling. He took on more look at Onarra. He wanted to just leave but he owed the lady warrior one more tribute. 

The night air was crisp and clear. Regansi left the forest without giving Onarra or her grave another thought. He honored a great warrior there was no need to think about her any more. He had other matters to attend. He was still bent on meeting the Count Magnus Li despite Onarra's prophecy. His grip tightened around his new weapon. 

"Thanks, Onarra, I'll treasure this weapon." Regansi looked over at his shoulder back to where the grave laid. "I'm in your debt." He turned his face to the wind, threw back his head and laughed. 

The wind picked up but Regansi failed to notice. From atop her grave Onarra's spirit watched until he vanished from site. "Laugh all you want, Regansi, that blade will lead you to your ultimate fate. We will meet again, mutant. I'll be there at the Gates of Hell waiting for you." 


End file.
